


Calm the Storm

by Mortified



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella and the vampires are off doing who knows what, F/M, Jacob/ Leah imprint, No Renesmee imprint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortified/pseuds/Mortified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jacob left, Leah gave up. She stopped being angry, stopped directing her anger at the pack. But she fell into the background and began to just exist. By the time the pack realizes something is seriously wrong, will they be too late to bring her spark back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga. I am not intent on sticking to every detail. I plan to make this story my own. The story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. Will contain a lot of wolf pack tendencies. Don’t expect a lot of Bella or the Vampires…I think Leah deserves a little attention!

**Calm the Storm- Chapter 1**

Numb. Leah felt very numb. That’s how she had felt for the past year since Jacob left; her True Alpha. She just went through the motions of pack life now. She still took her patrol shift with whomever she was assigned to, but she didn’t seem to have the energy to argue or insult any of her pack mates. She only spoke when spoken to, preferring to spend any free time she had now alone.

Often, that time was spent thinking of Jacob. Just before he left, right before the leach married the leach lover, she had finally looked Jacob dead in the eyes (which she now realized had been the first time she even bothered doing so) to tell him that girl wasn’t worth it, all the pain he was feeling, to let him know he deserved way better…. then _it_ happened. The damn thing she swore she would never let happen happened to her. She had imprinted.

When Leah had shifted for the first time, she had felt a distinctly strong attachment to Jake, something she had shrugged off after finding out that he was meant to be the true leader of the pack, but after the moment she confronted him, she now knew it was because he was meant for her. It took a while for her to come to turn to terms with the imprint, but by the time she did, he was long gone.

No one had heard from him. The only hope she held onto was that the pack could still ‘feel’ him, that they could still feel the connection of their pack mate when they were in their wolf form. His mind had changed, though. In the first weeks after he had left, everyone had begged and pleaded for him to return, telling him that they could work this out, make it better. No one ever heard a response, just felt a constant thrum of red hot anger. Leah had even considered at one point telling him about the imprint, but the caring side of her, the one she denied often, couldn’t possibly try and make him feel guilty about leaving her.  So they waited, and they hoped, still feeling the constant hum of Jacob’s shifter mind, but no sign of the human Jacob. And as time went on, Leah became numb. More and more numb.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, have you noticed anything off about Leah?” Quil asked the pack, minus Leah and Seth who were on patrol, as they ate some delicious food Emily made. They sat at a large table in a house on the edge of the reservation that they had deemed “the Den”. Not long after Jacob left, the elders had decided that a communal house for the pack would help develop closer bonds within the pack, hopefully avoiding another “Jacob situation”.

Paul snorted. “You mean besides actually being tolerable?” “She’s just been really quite,” Quil added, “Too quiet. I almost miss her insults, at least she was a little more ‘there’.” Around him the pack stopped eating and stared at the table.

“Well what do you expect,” Sam said solemnly. “This is what happens when your Imprint is gone.” “I can’t believe Jake,” Embry said. “He HAS to know what this is doing to her-“ “Unless he doesn’t know,” Jared interrupted quietly. The pack all looked at him in surprise. “You don’t think….” “No, no way!” “Whatever Jared.”

“Seriously, guys. When do you think she would tell him? She’s not exactly lovey-dovey kind….At least I don’t think she is.”

Just then Seth burst through the door, Leah hanging from his arms. “Help! Someone help!” Sam jumped up. “What happened,” Sam demanded. “She just collapsed,” Seth said quickly. “She had mentioned having a headache, but she was quiet like usual so I didn… I I didn’t know!” He glanced in distress at his sister.

“Paul! Go get Sue. Quickly. Brady and Collin, head out on patrol in Leah and Seth’s places. Quil, help me get her to a couch. Embry, Jared, I need a bottle of water, a wet wash cloth, and some blankets. GO.”

Seth rung his now empty hands together. ‘It’s the imprint. It HAS to be,’ he thought. He hadn’t told the guys, but each time she and he were out on patrol, they would both spend a few minutes feeding Jacob images of the pack missing him, needing him to come back. They would plead and plead, then give up when they heard no response. After this time, though, Leah just suddenly lost consciousness.

‘Please be okay Sis.’

Had the pack been in their wolf forms, they would’ve known they had all thought this at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm the Storm- Chapter 2**

‘ _…….ke……..Jacob……._ Jake!!! Come on man!!! Dude, please answer! It’s Leah! We….we don’t think she has much time!’

Shaking his large, russet head, Jacob tried to clear the red fog from his mind. _Leah…..Who’s that? Hmmm…_

Rubbing his aching head against the ground, Jacob tried his hardest to take a control of his wolf.

‘Jacob!! Jake!! _Please Jake!_ Please come save Leah!,’ Seth screamed into Jacob’s mind. He tried to force the images of the last few hours into Jacob’s head:

Leah passing out.

Sue coming to her aid after Sam sent Paul to get her.

“It’s the imprint. Her body can’t take it anymore. She’s dieing,” Sue had sobbed.

‘JAKE! PLEASE COME SAVE LEAH! I’M BEGGING YOU!’ Seth cried one last time.

_Leah…..Leah…..that name….it sounds important……I think…..I think I’m starting to remember….._

And then…..the floodgates opened. And it all came rushing back.

He had run. He had run after _she_ chose the leech over him. He had given her EVERYTHING and she fucking left. And he ran. He ran and ran and ran. He didn’t think, he just ran, listening to the sounds of his massive paws smacking the ground. The pack had pleaded and pleaded, but he kept running, his animal mind slowly taking over. He had let it, hoping to have some relief from this pain he had felt. And he forgot. He forgot EVERYTHING. Who he was, where he was from, who he had once cared about.

Leah. _OH MY GOD. LEAH._

The imprint! The fucking imprint! Leah had fucking imprinted on HIM! And he had just ignored all of her begging and pleading, all the clues and hints the pack had passed his way to try and get him to come back. She was dieing…and it was all his fault.

‘Seth. It’s me bud…..Fuck…I’m sorry. Give me a couple hours. I’m coming home.’

‘JAKE! Oh my god Jake! Thank God. Thank you thank you thank you,’ Seth cried in relief. ‘Hurry. Please hurry. I’ve already lost Dad…..I can’t….I can’t lose Leah too..’

‘I’m coming man. Where is she?’ Seth sent him images of The Den, and directions of the approximate location. ‘It’s where we all live now, Jake. Together, like a real pack should…..We’ve been just missing you.’

‘I’m…..look, I don’t think sorry is really going to cut it, but I really am. I’m on my way. I’ll see you all soon. Tell Leah to hold on.’

* * *

 

It took Jacob about three hours to reach The Den. Shifting on the fly, he threw on a pair of pants he saw resting on the front porch railing….They were a little tight; he had grown over the time he was away, and despite rarely eating, he had gained many pounds of addition muscle.

Pushing the front door open, he stopped for a moment, taking in the scene before him. The pack sat on an area rug in the room, all touching slightly with whomever was next to them, most with their heads in their hands, some holding their imprints. Seth had his arms wrapped around his mother’s shoulders from behind as she kneeled, sobbing, holding her daughter’s limp, lifeless hand.

And then his eyes shifted to Leah.

She was so pale, not moving. He noticed….she wasn’t breathing.

He slowly stalked forward, in disbelief, before he kneeled by her side, after Seth pulled Sue back.

With his right hand, he grabbed her right, and cupped her cheek with his left hand. He sat there for a moment, as tears collected in his eyes, he became _angry._

“God dammit Leah!” He rasped, his voice hoarse with emotion and so many months of disuse. “Why didn’t you tell me! I would’ve come back! I would’ve!”

“Are you sure about that Jake?” Sam said, voice soft and slightly accusing.

Jacob’s eyes shift to a deep gold color as he slowly turned to a man he once called Alpha. He spoke, voice now deep and gruff, “Yes. For her, for the woman who has imprinted on me, yes. I would move heaven and earth for My Mate.”

“And us?” Quil asked from his position on the carpet.

He turned his head slowly towards him, eyes still gold, as he looked him directly in the eyes. “Yes. For My Pack, I would.” His eyes slowly shift to their normal color, his expression becoming sad and unsure. “Guys…I’m sorry….I just…I couldn’t _handle_ any of this…..I lost control of myself…..and now….” He looked back at Leah.

“It’s all my damn fault,” he sobbed.

He leaned his head down next to Leah’s ear, squeezing her hand one last time.

“Leah…I’m so sorry…..I’m so fucking sorry,” he sobbed. “I never knew! I never should’ve left! You deserved better, and I did _this_ to you! My Mate…I’m so sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

And then….She took a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**On My Chapter- Chapter 3**

Jacob just stood there, mouth slightly open, as his eyes openly raked up and down Bella’s body. Bella…well, Bella had slightly filled out…

Her wet shirt clung to her medium sized chest; the lacey, soft green bra that was softly cupping her breasts was extremely noticeable. Her waste narrowed gently, sweeping out to form generous hips where her shorts stuck to her like a second skin. He swallowed deeply as his eyes followed the droplets of water down her long, muscular legs to the floor.

“Alright, everyone in the living room….I think it’d be best if we gave them…some time to talk. And Jake, honey…..There’s an extra pair of shorts on the back of that chair….,” Sue said, as she began to shoo everyone out of the room.

After everyone left, and Jacob had pants on, when it hit Bella that they were alone, the surprised, curious look on her face slowly shifted to that of scared insecurity. As she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly curling in on herself, she timidly tried to get Jacob’s attention.

“Jake…..Jake….Please….Please look at me,” Bella urged. Jacob slowly brought his eyes back up her body to meet her eyes. God, her beautiful doe eyes were wide open, begging, his mind too blank to know what for.

“Jake I…..I don’t know what to say…..I…I’m pretty sure at this point that sorry doesn’t cut it…By the time I realized that I……Fuck Jake……”

‘Fuck Jake,’ Jake thought, floored that the word _fuck_ would ever come from Bella’s mouth…

Before any more babbling could fall from Bella’s mouth, Jacob finally came back to himself. He stepped up to her and, just like he did all those years ago, pulled her into his arms.

“Bells. _Bella._ Stop, just stop. I’m so glad you’re here, you’re safe,”

 ‘God she smells good’

“I can’t believe you’re here. I don’t know why you’re here, I’m just glad you ARE here.”

Bella stood unmoving, seemingly in shock in his arms.

After a moment of thinking as to why she may be acting like this, it hit him-‘Shit. My wolf. SHE SAW MY WOLF.’

Suddenly stepping back, “Bella….Bella….Oh God, I know you saw……I can explain….uhhhh.”

‘Yeah, and HOW the hell am I going to explain _this_ shit.”

“Jake, it’s fine. No really, it’s _fine._ Look….I think it’s best we ALL sit down and talk. I know you have some stuff to explain, and God knows I have a lot to explain….”

* * *

 

They all gathered into the living room, after Leah and Emily were found. The elders had also entered the house while Bella and Jacob were in the kitchen having their reunion.

The pack each took turns, helping to explain the legend of the protectors of the Quileute, and why Jacob had been a large wolf when they first entered the house (minus the imprint bit).

“Oh, so you’re shifters,” Casey calmly stated.

“Shifters?” Jacob asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Veda took over. “Ya’ll know, humans that change into animals? What, ya’ll didn’t think that your pack was the only one? Or that there aren’t other kinds of animal shifters?”

The pack looked around, seemingly more confused than before. “Well, guys,” Bella sighed, exasperated. “I think it’s time that we tell you a bit about us. And maybe the whole reason why we’re here….”

The girls sat there, trying to read the expressions on the pack’s faces. Most sat there wide-eyed, in complete confusion and awe, a few seemed thoughtful, but Jacob, well, he looked _pissed._

Seth asked hesitantly, “So wait….there are….other _things_ out there? Like what?”

“Well,” Alex looked thoughtful. “You know every story you knew as a kid or heard about growing up? The Tooth Fairy, the monster under your bed, ghost and ghouls….Add that to pretty much any and all lore and myth, and that pretty much sums up the _things._ ”

“And you _fight_ those things?” Jacob growled, trying to control himself.

“Um…Only if we need to….Like, if they’re causing trouble...” Bella answered hesitantly, noticing Jacob’s anger.

“And _this_ thing….The thing that has been killing all those people…. THAT’S why you’re here?” Jacob’s voice was more of a growl now, eyes slowly shifting to gold.

“Jake…” Billy rolled forward hesitantly.

Jake looked into the eyes of all of the Elders. “You can all go fuck yourself,” he ground out before jumping up and heading out the door, muscles shifting restlessly beneath his skin as he fought to gain control of his body.

* * *

 

“Jake! Jake wait! Please Jake just talk to me! What’s really going on?” Bella yelled as she chased Jake into the woods.

Jacob whipped around, Bella stopping a couple feet away. “I’ll tell you what’s going on! You came back! After all this time, you came back! And it’s not for me, but it’s so you can potentially _get yourself killed_? No, NO! I _refuse_ to let that happen. I know I told you to go _find_ yourself, but had _I KNOWN_ that this was what you were up to…… _Isabella Swan_ I would have hunted you down and _spanked your ass, hard, until you couldn’t sit for a **week**.”_

Jacob watched as Bella’s distraught face slowly turned red, expression changing to that of anger. Stomping forward until she was inches from him, Bella tried her best to look intimidating, despite their height difference.

“You listen _here_ , Jacob Black _._ If you think that I’m still some clumsy, timid girl that can be easily told what to do, you can go _straight to hell_. There are people _dying_ and I’m not about to sit around and let the people I love be put in harm’s way. I’m not a fucking child, so don’t fucking treat me like- “

Before Bella could finish her rant, Jacob slammed her against the tree they were next to, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He pinned her hands above her head, then thread his fingers through her hair before using it to tug her head to the side. Moving his mouth right next to her ear, he growled, “ _Mine!”_

He then proceeded to bite her neck, careful not to break the skin. Bella let out a deep moan, arching her back off the tree, pressing her body against his. When she felt him, large and hard in his shorts, she let out a shudder before grounding herself against him. Releasing her hands, Jacob grabbed her thigh to hoist her legs around his waist. The change in position caused a cloud of pheromones to drift into his sensitive nose. “Fuck Bella,” he growled.

Bella fought the lusty haze that had taken over her brain- “Jake…Jake…we can’t….not in the woods…”

Jacob snorted as he continued his onslaught on her neck, “And why can’t we?”

“Jake…Um…..well, you see….I’m…still…..a virgin….”

Jacob suddenly froze, before resting his head against hers, both panting from the adrenaline of what had almost happened.

Jacob let out a husky laugh, “You’re really amazing….You know that, right? After all this time, you come back all big and bad, and you’re telling me you’re a _virgin? Really?_ Not that I’m complaining, but… Why?”

“Well…” Bella hesitated, blushing. “I just…I didn’t find anyone I wanted to be with like that….and we were always so busy…”

‘And they weren’t you,’ Bella thought.

“Don’t get me wrong Jake. I really, REALLY want to do this with you….And I’m not so uptight that I’m not up for a little fun in the forest…But I really don’t want my first time to be fast and furious up against a tree if you catch my drift?”

Jacob let out a huge belly laugh. “Sure thing Beautiful. A rain check, then?” He asked, winking.

Bella laughed, looking down shyly. “Yeah…I’d really like that.”

He let Bella down and they straightened out there clothes. “Hey Jake….I think we need to talk about…..I mean, I LEFT you Jake! I left you, and I feel like you are just forgiving me? Just like that?”

Jake took Bella’s hand in his. Brushing some hair that had become loose from her braid behind her ear, he looked her in the eyes. “Bella…First off, I told you to get out there. And Second, you really don’t think you are _worth_ that forgiveness even if you actually HAD done something wrong? Listen…there’s something I need to tell you….and I need you to try your best to understand. I would never, EVER force you to do something you don’t want. So don’t let what I’m about to say change anything…..”

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a moment before continuing, “Bella….We wolves….Well, I think it’s just us….we do something called imprinting. It’s where with just one look, the person we imprint on becomes our EVERYTHING, becomes our reason for living, our sun, moon, and stars. You, Bella, are _my_ imprint. Isabella Swan, I imprinted on _you._

 

 


End file.
